


Dangerous Games

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Bones (TV), Dark Angel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: An assassin in hired to go after Eyes Only.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"I want you to kill Eyes Only." 

 

As a line to start out a conversation, it wasn't bad, Zack decided. Although dangerous was definitely a word he would use. You never knew who would be on the other end of the line. The inflection in her voice was unmistakable, however, even with the scrambler. This woman hated Eyes Only with a passion. And would no doubt do anything to get rid of him. Including risking announcing a hit over a telephone, and hiring a very expensive assassin. 

 

Zack thought to himself. He went through his mental databanks until he came up with a cyber-hacker running out of Seattle, Washington. Interesting. 

 

"And what name would this Eyes Only grace himself with when he's not splashing his image across television screens?" 

 

"We don't know." 

 

"Two million, half in advance, non-refundable." There was a squawk of outrage from the other end of the line. 

 

"That's outrageous!" 

 

"You just admitted you have no clue who the man is," Zack said nastily. 

 

"It will take me time to find him, time which you will pay for. And there's a chance I may not find him at all. Regardless, if I take this job, you will pay me." It wasn't necessary to voice what would happen should he not be paid. "Take it or leave it." 

 

"Your reputation for getting the job required done has preceded you," the woman acknowledged grudgingly. "We will pay your fee. You will start your hunt immediately." He heard a slam, and the dial tone buzzed in his ear. She'd hung up on him. Zack smirked. 

 

Almost all the money he had earned from the hits he'd made went to his siblings in some ways. He just kept enough for basic food and lodging, and his one vice, his motorcycle. 

 

He grabbed his well-used bag, and packed the things that he would need for this job. This place was his on permanent basic, which was expensive, but not as expensive as having to get new things when he had to leave them behind. 

 

he thought to himself as he climbed onto his bike and gunned the engine, tearing out the parking lot on his way out of town. 

 

*** 

 

He was currently waiting in line to get into the city, and if there was anything he hated, it was waiting in line. Finding ways through the sectors of this city without having to deal with borders would be one of his first tasks. But for now, he would wait. 

 

Half an hour later, a very annoyed Zack checked into a motel. Normally, motels were his last choice of accommodation, but the woman who'd hired him had not left a way for him to contact her. As a result, he was going to have a catch a live broadcast of an Eyes Only bulletin. Which meant he needed a television. So, here he was, paying an outrageous amount of money for a lousy room. He flicked on the television as soon as he entered the room, and prowled around, checking the room over. There shouldn't be any bugs, but the soldier in him couldn't stay here without checking the room over thoroughly. Twenty minutes later, he was finally satisfied, and he let himself relax slightly. 

 

'I wonder how often he makes bulletins,' Zack thought as he moved the furniture around a little. His guess would be that it wouldn't be very often, so he probably had a wait in front of him. So, after clearing a small free space, he started doing pushups. He might as well use as much of the time as he could productively. 

 

Within two hours, he'd completed every physical workout possible with the limited equipment he had, and started to pace. He wasn't a patient person, and this aspect of the job always got to him. He grabbed his sketchpad, and started to draw. It was a talent that he hid most of the time, as it had no usefulness in the long run, but it did help pass the time. He let his hand move as it wanted, and wasn't surprised to see a rough outline of Max on the page. His baby sister, the only one he wasn't in contact with. It still hurt to think of that sometimes. He concentrated on drawing, the simple motion of creating the lines of an image, for many hours. He filled page after page until he snapped his head up as he heard Eyes Only start a broadcast. 

 

 

He listened to the voice, but decided it was far too scrambled for him to be able to pull out anything useful from. So, instead he focused on the Eyes of Eyes Only. They appeared undisguised, and the high quality of the image made it possible for him to sharpen his vision to the degree that he could see the distinctive pattern on the man's retinas. By the end of the broadcast, Zack had that pattern memorized, and he knew he'd be able to positively identify it if he saw it again on a person. So now all he had to do was find the owner of that retinal pattern. Eyes Only was probably fairly well off financially, and would have some background or interest in journalism. That still left a lot of people, however, especially in a city the size of Seattle. 

 

The logical and systematic method of searching Seattle would take weeks with the small amount of information he had, and he wasn't willing to sacrifice that much time, especially since his siblings might need him. Which meant that he'd have to go the illogical route, and go with his gut. 

 

Zack thought as he glanced at the clock. He blinked at the time. It had been a little over nine hours since he'd first gotten to this motel room, and it was past midnight. He winced slightly. He hated how he could lose himself so much in his drawing. Shaking that off however, he grabbed his stuff, and headed off on his bike towards the high-rise district, on the hunt for Eyes Only.


	2. part 2

The night was nearly silent for once, no loud music playing, no annoying chattering of people talking just to hear their own voices. The street was hundreds of feet below him, so the sounds of traffic had been muted. It was pretty nice, considering, Zack decided. Enhanced hearing was great most of the time, but if would be helpful if it had an off button. He was crouched on top of one of the many apartment buildings in Sector 9. His current target was the penthouse of the building next door. None of the lights were on, but it was almost four o'clock in the morning. Most people were fast asleep in their beds by now. 

 

After making sure there were no signs of moment within the apartment, he swung over to the building on a cable, and slipped inside via the skylight. 

 

He watched his surrounding carefully as he moved through the apartment. He spotted a large computer station with more gadgets than he could identify. One of that he could identify was most definitely a digital camera. 

 

‘Looks like a likely suspect,’ he decided as he glanced around for some photographs. The common folk were prone to littering their living spaces with them, regardless of the information it revealed about them. He picked up one that contained a man with blue eyes like Eyes Only had. He sharpened his vision until he could see the man's retinal pattern, and was quite satisfied when it was a match. Zack smirked, as he returned the picture back to its original location. He moved carefully back through the apartment towards the skylight, making sure he was leaving no traces that he had ever been here. A few moments later, he climbed the rope he'd left dangling through the skylight, and closed it. ‘Mission accomplished,’ he thought as he grabbed the rest of his equipment from where he'd been watching the apartment from. Time to head back to his motel room so he could get some sleep. He'd figure out how to make the hit in the morning. 

 

*** 

 

He awoke the next morning feeling rested, glad that this motel at least had a halfway decent bed. He rose and showered, going through his morning routine as he thought about his target. Various possible ways of taking care of the situation went through his mind, but he wasn't satisfied with any of them. Taking the man out from a distance with a rifle would be the most expedient thing to do, but he just couldn't seem to justify it to himself. 

 

This man was risking himself by doing the work of Eyes Only. It seemed only fair that he could at least know why he was going to die. To be given a chance to survive. 

 

Zack's eyes widened slightly as he realized what he'd just thought. He was actually contemplating giving this *civilian* a chance at trying to live? Besides the fact that that should never have occurred to him, how was he supposed to do that? A military man who had spent his entire life training for combat didn't stand a chance against him. A man like Eyes Only didn't even have a billionth of a chance to take him on. 

 

‘So don't make it a physical challenge,’ his mind offered. Zack grimaced as his mind betrayed him again. Eyes Only was supposed to die, not become his plaything. ‘Plaything?’ he repeated to himself in utter shock. ‘Alright, that's it! No more thinking for a while!’ He quickly finished shaving, and then went back into the main room to start the most punishing physical exercise regime he could dream up. Something that would make thinking impossible. Then maybe he could get some real planning done.


End file.
